


Tough Cookies

by Missy



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Baked Goods, Bodyswap, Cookies, Crack, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Tracy find out that life is anything but sweet when they swap bodies due to some magical cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo AND Ladies' Bingo: Wildcard and Bodyswap prompts!

Tracy Turnblad was on a mission, and when Tracy Turnblad was on a mission nobody could stop her – much, Amber realized, to her dismay.

Her clear, high-pitched voice rang out as she raced up the stairwell, trying to reach the second floor before Amber Von Tussle made it to her fourth period English class. “Amber!” Von Tussle’s shoulders caved a bit, but her walk never ceased its strident pace, and she ducked into the washroom.

Huddled miserably in the stall, she prayed that Tracy would go away. But two seconds later, a dark head of hair peeped over the top of the stall. “Amber!”

Instantly, the blonde was filled with rage, and she found herself balancing upon the top of the toilet tank. “Oooh!” Amber fumed. “Tracy Turnblad, don’t you know the meaning of decency?”

“But Amber,” stumbled Tracy, “This doesn’t have anything to do with decency – it has to do with…”

Amber pouted, kicking her feet childishly. Tracy let out a long-suffering sigh before reaching into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a chocolate cookie. “I got this from you. It’s from that new bakery on seventh street,” she said. Amber’s nose wrinkled, every fiber in her being automatically rejecting the notion of popping a high-fat treat into her mouth. “Can we please bury the hatchet?” 

Amber glared, holding out her hand. She picked up the cookie, took one firm bite, then stuffed it back into Tracy’s hand. “I don’t socialize with hippos,” she declared, and flounced her way out of the bathroom.

Behind her, still standing on her toilet perch, Tracy glowered at Amber’s retreating form. Amber’s letting a cookie this good go to waste was just one of Amber’s many deep flaws – and Tracy, nibbling at the opposing end of the cookie before throwing it into the trash, promised herself she’d never be like the blonde girl.

Neither girl – caught up in her own routine, lost in the day’s typical grind - expected the sudden rush of dizziness that swept through them, and neither expected to suddenly get an entirely new perspective on life.

Each screamed. But the scream was not her own.

*** 

It was tough being Tracy Turnblad.

Sure, she got to kiss Link again, and she was the center of attention on Corny’s show, but nothing could have prepared Amber for the stares, the snickering, the judgment.

Hiding in the back of the bus, she wondered how Tracy managed to make it through every day with a smile on her face.

** 

It was tough being Amber von Tussle.

Tracy had always assumed the blonde had it easy, but she’d never reckoned what it was like putting up with that hurricane known as Velma. The pressure was constant: to be the best of the flock, to be peachy and perfect twenty-four hours a day.

Tracy suddenly understood why Amber was so nasty.

*** 

In the bus back to school, they met again.

“Tracy?”

“Amber?”

Both girls huddled at the back of the bus. “How are we going to fix this?” Amber-in-Tracy’s body hissed.

“I don’t know – I think it was the cookie.”

“The cookie?!” Amber choked. “Oh, mother was right – one bite and you pay for it for life!”

Tracy gently shook Amber’s shoulders. “We need to stay calm. I have a big bag of them in my locker – if we get back to school and take a bite we’ll both be fine…I hope.”

“If one cookie works, the rest of them should, right?”

Tracy gulped.

*** 

The two girls gathered at Tracy’s locker, eyes locked on the bag of cookies. One by one, the girls bit into each cookie but found no relief. When they reached the final treat both were a tad green around the gills.

“This is the last one,” moaned Amber. She took a bite and passed it to Tracy. “Tracy? I’m really sorry about those names I called you. I didn’t know how much it’d hurt to hear it.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t realize how tough your mom is on you.”

“I don’t like to talk about her…it’s…okay…eww…”

In a flash, the two girls found themselves - dizzy – but back in their correct bodies.

In a flash they were jumping up and down in pure joy – a joy that was interrupted by Tammy’s chuckling.

“Hey Amber, I didn’t know you were an animal-hugger!”

“Whatch it, Tammy,” snapped Amber, her arm slung about Tracy’s neck, “you’re talking about my friend!”

And to Tracy’s astonishment, they walked off together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Hairspray** , all of whom are the property of **Universal Pictures**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
